Five Nights on the New Job
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Katie invites Cherry along on her new job as a security guard at every kid's favorite pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's! However, the night that Katie is accepted into the job, a lot of weird things happen along in which both girls shall never forget. Based on an RP in late January.


A girl with brown hair, blue eyes and glasses was reading a newspaper. She hummed softly, searching through the job section. She was in a hotel room waiting for her friend to come see her. She blinked and grinned, finding a potential job. After calling the number and a brief interview on the phone: her name, age and why she wanted a job, she got the job. She looked happy and excited, ready to see her friend.

Eventually finally came the friend in question, a slightly younger girl with a black hooded jacket, blue sweatpants, white and gray sneakers, long dark brown hair with light brown skin and glasses around her chocolate-brown eyes. Her hand had knocked on the door behind the other girl was.

"Katie Kat, I know you're in there!" she called.

The girl, Katie, ran to the door and opened it. She was so excited she pulled her into the room and hugged her. "Guess what happened to me, Cherry~" she says, her excitement so much she forgot to use the nickname she had for her friend.

Cherry blinked at the excitement, but smiled. "An ice cream truck broke down and we get as much as we want for free?"

Katie giggled, but shook her head. "I have a job!" She exclaims happily. She showed her the newspaper ad. "I called, got asked a few questions, then the guy accepted me... I start tonight." she says.

"Oh, that's so great!" Cherry smiled at her friend. "What job is it?"

"Night shift guard in a pizzeria... Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," Katie smiles. "I make sure no one breaks in and takes anything." she says.

"I've heard of that place, I think I used to go there when I'd stay with a babysitter while my parents would go out." Cherry thought the name of the pizzeria sounded familiar.

Katie smiled. "Should we go now? Go scope it out?" She suggests. She gave a mischievous grin.

"Sure, will I be allowed free pizza?" Cherry chuckled, thinking with her stomach again.

"Well, I'll buy us a slice when we get there." she says, grabbing her coat.

"Awesome." Cherry cheered.

Katie let Cherry out first and then locked the room. Her purse was in her coat pocket. "Well, Allons'y." she says linking arms with her friend, heading off to the pizzeria.

* * *

Cherry looked around as they were walking along together to the magical place of the pizzeria. "I hear they got animatronics now, the one I grew up with didn't, it was just people in fluffy mascot costumes who'd never really talk."

"Yeah, that's what I'm meant to protect," Katie smiles. She soon arrived there with Cherry and smiled. "Wow, it looks awesome~" she grins. She went in with her.

Cherry blinked when they were inside and she looked about the place. "Kids these days get more advanced the older I get..."

The walls were purple and lined with posters and pictures. The floor was black and white chequered. The sound of children laughing and playing could be heard, though it wasn't loud or crowded at all. Katie looked amazed. Cherry smiled at the kids playing, remembering those old days. Katie went to the front desk where their was a receptionist.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria... How can I help you today?" She asks, sounding bored.

"Um, my friend here applied for a job," Cherry came to the reception desk. "Her name is Katie Day."

Katie nodded. "We've come to grab some lunch." she adds.

The receptionist looked at Katie and looked sympathetic.

"Ya know, pizza~" Cherry sounded anxious to get her grub on.

Katie looked slightly worried at the look. The receptionist showed them the way and personally got a waitress to see to them. All three visible animatronics were on stage singing. Cherry blinked a little uneasy, these animatronics seemed kinda creepy.

Katie looked at the Animatronics calmly. They were a little unnerving but they were pretty cool looking too. The animatronics seemed to nearly glance at the girls, but continued to entertain the children like they were built to do. Katie hummed a quiet song as they waited for their pizza to come. Cherry found herself sketching a bit on the napkins with a pen she brought, bringing back her childhood memory of drawing on napkins with her mother's pen while waiting for food.

The place looked a little dim but still nice enough. Katie smiled at Cherry. "Nee-bear, do you mind if I go and say hi to the Animatronics?" She asks her friend.

"Uhh, go ahead." Cherry replied with a calm smile, seeing no harm in that.

Katie smiled and went over to the stage. She looked up at the animatronics, almost as short as a child. "Hi guys, I'll be looking after you tonight, making sure no one steals you... My name's Katie." she introduced herself.

The mechanical animals did not respond, but they appeared to be looking at her. Katie smiled up at them. She was ignoring the stench emitting from the suits, they were awesome. The kids were running around happily, feeling so carefree and endlessly happy as they lived the golden years of their life, their childhood, and spending it at Freddy's. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Soon Katie had to go get her pizza, then was met by Mr. Fazbear himself. She was given a uniform and warned to stay in the office at night, though she was allowed to bring Cherry with her.

Cherry looked up and smirked. "Nice outfit." She replied, not being able to resist the sisterly teasing she would occasionally give Katie since they were so close like actual sisters than they would their own sisters.

Katie giggled. "Hey, I think I look sexy in this blue guard's uniform with my baton, hat, and equipment." she says, posing for Cherry.

"What's the baton for?" Cherry pointed to it.

Katie giggled and carefully, so only a lightest tap could be felt, tapped Cherry with it. "I can use it to club any bad people on the head." she grins.

"Hey, you can't do that to me!" Cherry pouted, though she was only kidding to show she wasn't actually sad.

Katie laughed. She saw it was time to go into the office and led Cherry to it. There was a high backed wheely chair and a high backed leather wheely chair. Katie sat on the leather one and pulled up her camera tablet.

Cherry walked in with her, surprised to see the office was a bit bigger than it looked on the inside than the outside. She took out her phone and had made up a post on social media as she walked in and looked around as she finished. She then sat on the other one, nearly spinning and crossing her legs over and over to look busy. Katie flipped through every camera but almost dropped the tablet when the phone rang. She scowled at the phone.

The man in the phone message warned them about the job slightly. Katie checked the cameras again.

"Aw, what's gonna happen?" Cherry asked rhetorically as she balanced a pencil on her ear.

Katie gulped and flicked through the cameras but found Chica was no where to be found. She put it down and checked the lights at the side of the office. Chica was there, glaring at them.

"Katie?" Cherry looked over her shoulder as she got bored and played one of the games downloaded into her phone.

Katie slammed the door shut, the light off for now. She whimpered softly and looked at Cherry. "Chica was outside the door." she whimpers.

"Chica?" Cherry raised an eyebrow. "You mean the chicken?"

Katie nodded. She checked the lights to see there was no shadow and so opened the door. Cherry stood back to look cautious and flinched to avoid anyone to come out and grab them. Tonight at Freddy's seemed eerie now. Katie checked the cameras to find Bonnie gone too. She flicked through, hearing noises from the kitchen. She gulped and looked through.

Bonnie, though he would normally scream and take the guard to be killed, was interested in these people. So he snuck in, covering Cherry's mouth as he stole her away... before Katie could even notice anything. Cherry muffled, trying to break free and warn Katie, but she was already gone.

Katie couldn't find them anywhere and turned to check if Cherry was there. "Nee-bear?" She squeaks nervously.


End file.
